A Human and Rabbit
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A human lost his job and became uncertain of his future. While watching the sun set, he met a rabbit passing by.


Author's Note: This short story is inspired from Billy Currington's song, _People Are Crazy _and of course from BBC/Netflix _Watership Down_.

I wasn't having the perfect life that I always wanted. I only been holding on to a job to make ends meet and still maintain a relationship. One day, was recently let go from work and have no one else to turn to or speak someone about it, I drove all the way towards "the high lonely hills". It was very secluded, only a few travelers and pilgrimage from a book that took place around here. I brought with me a cooler pale to probably eat and drink.

I finally found a stop at the edge of a hill at the downs and started to watch the sunset. The view was beautiful, as if I couldn't tell it was painted by water-colored, oil, or acrylic. I put on some country tunes to clear my head, as opened my cooler and cracked a bottle for a drink. I couldn't be able to have much anyone in my life, except relying on myself. I never had friends growing up or even have one to this point. I than have a patch of carrots that I brought with me that I grabbed one and took a bite. Even if I bought it at the market and it was garden grown, it will won't be able to satisfy my stomach and only make me thirst.

A group of rabbits came out of nowhere and started to climb up the hill. Didn't know where they came from or came across with me. Most of the rabbits hopped away to return to their homes I presume. I simply continued to have another bite of a carrot. After taking a bite, a rabbit stared at me, as it's nose was sniffling probably at the carrot.

I grabbed a fresh carrot from the cooler and offered it to the rabbit. However, it kept it's distance to assume that I may trick it. I than placed the cooler to aside and simply left the carrot out. The rabbit slowly started to hop towards, until I turned at it and he froze. I scooted the carrot distancing it away from me, if I would suspect that it would take the carrot and hop off. The rabbit than slowly walked towards the carrot on all fours, as it continues to sniff for the carrot. I simply watched it's move, until it got close to the carrot and took a bite of the carrot. After a taste, he decided to eat more of the carrot, as I resumed eating mine.

As I just finished eating my carrot, I looked over to see the rabbit stood there, as it finished the carrot. I assumed it maybe hungry so that I grabbed another full carrot and offered to it. It just stared at me without even having another interest of the carrot.

"You may seemed to have a happy life. Hopping freely without anyone telling you what to do. Not having any obligations." I spoke to the rabbit, as if I was either losing my mind or simply trying to make a friend. As I continued to ramble on, the rabbit stood there, as if it was trying to listen to me or understand me. "...what do you care about humans? You may simply see us as the enemy somewhat, because you fear of them. Most animals do by the way." In an awkward silence, the rabbit scratched it's ear and looked back at me. "You may have no idea, what I'm talking about do you? Well... I guess I better head home." I started to pack my cooler and decided to head back for home, as the sunset is nearly set. I got up and started to walk away, leaving the rabbit behind.

"You don't think, we been through enough troubles like you have."

A voice came out of no where. I looked around to wonder where it came from. I than looked back at the rabbit to see it still standing where it was. No one was around here for miles, as if anyone could speak. My mind finally loses it, as I than turned back at the rabbit for the last time.

"Did you say something?" I asked the rabbit.

"Yes." the rabbit spoke. Immediately it jump-scared me that I backed away from the rabbit.

"You... you just talked!" in shock that I spoke.

"I did. Surprised?"

"I... I guess. Are you from around here?" I asked.

"I live in a warren not far from here." the rabbit answered. "What makes you wanted to care about where I live?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I simply don't care nor that I may wanted to cry... a talking rabbit here."

"We're alone, are we?"

"Yes, I don't think anyone could see us or that I'm going completely insane." I answered.

The rabbit than hopped towards and I started to back away. "What's wrong? You afraid to stand next to a talking rabbit?"

"No." I shook my head.

"Why don't we finish watching _Frith_ set, before _Inle_ rises?" he suggested. We than walked back towards our same sitting spot and resumed watching the sun set.

* * *

We didn't say a word for the next five minutes, as we continued to look at the sunset and looking back at each other. Like we having thinking clouds on what we think of each other. We never spoke after I saw him speaking until...

"Whose _Frith_?" I finally asked.

"_Frith_ is our creator, who created all living beings, including rabbits." the rabbit answered.

"So basically your creator like God right?" I assumed.

"Whose God?"

"The creator of all living things and The Father of His Son Jesus Christ." I answered.

"I see..."

"Did you ever cause trouble?" I asked.

"Trouble? We're tricksters, we use tricks to trick our enemies, even humans." the rabbit spoke.

"Hmmm... trouble and tricks like humans making pranks." I guessed.

"Basically." the rabbit confirmed. "However, I don't see humans as tricksters killing rabbits."

"Oh, I mean on other humans and such. Not like killing." I restate what I meant to say to have the rabbit understand what I meant. "Do you think I'm personally responsible?"

"Your kind are ultimately responsible of the deaths of rabbits!"

"Hey look, I may not be like your enemies, but not everyone does it on purpose or accident to destroy you rabbits!" I exclaimed.

"Even if it means losing a home." the rabbit defended himself.

I stopped and started to think if the rabbit had lost his home. "You lost your home, I thought you'll be going is home?"

The rabbit sighed into despair. "Yes, where I was heading for home before I saw you. However, I had another home before coming here."

"Where is it?"

"The warren called Sandleford Warren is where I came from. Unfortunately, it was destroyed by humans." the rabbit than looked down.

I started to feel bad, since we started to argue, before I heard about his home. "Oh... I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have to yell at you. I didn't think that you lost your home and personally you were heading to your home."

"My new home, yes at Watership Down." the rabbit spoke. "My old home Sandleford, was destroyed by humans and their large claws."

"You mean a excavator." I said.

"A 'excavator'?" he asked.

"It's a construction vehicle that digs underground. Were they clearing off for new homes." I suspect.

"I don't know, but mostly we're in their way." the rabbit said.

"In their way? It doesn't seem like it, it was like if you're being forced out of a home!" I exclaimed.

"What makes you think you care?! You have a home, don't you?" the rabbit spoke.

After he said that, I looked a bit down from him saying that. The rabbit's frustration faded. "Don't tell you don't have a home."

"I do, but it's not here. It's across the other side. Another continent." I told him.

"Another world?"

"Another continent. We're in the same world, however we have different parallels of how we see and live. I moved here in hopes of a fresh start." I answered. "I just recently lost my job and I'm not so sure, how I could be able to pull myself together."

The rabbit took a deep breath. "I know how you feel. If something happens and you can't pull yourself back together. You see, I was a Captain of the _Owsla_ back in Sandleford."

"_Owsla_?" I questioned.

"Group of strong rabbits that serve the Chief Rabbit to protect the warren." the rabbit spoke.

"Did you ever fought any wars, if you fought as a soldier?" I asked.

The rabbit chuckled. "Only two battles that we encountered by enemy rabbits, but over territory. Have you?"

"Yes, I served in the Army, until I was given honorable discharge and I started to settle my life back into society." I answered. "Even having a girlfriend too."

"Girlfriend?"

"A steady-relationship, her name is Karen." I clarified to him. "Do you have one too?"

"As a matter a fact, I have a mate. Her name is Hyzenthlay." the rabbit answered.

"Really, what's she like?" I asked.

"She's been through enough. She was recently rescued from being enslaved from another warren. I visited the warren once and saw her." he continued about his first sight of a female rabbit named Hyzenthlay. He even told me that he and two of his fellow rabbits escaped with Hyzenthlay's help, but she was quickly recaptured. "Since she was rescued, I'm willing to spend my life beside her, even willing to save her life, if she's endangered." I admired of his faithfulness to his mate that he loved her so much.

I pulled out a cigarette, started to light it, before smoking. The rabbit backed away, as I let out a blow.

"Why do you do this?"

"It relieves me from stress, these damn things would kill me yet though." I answered.

The rabbit shook his head in disapproval. "You should stop and never go back to what you're doing."

"Smoking?"

"Yes. Not saying it's bad for me, but it's more concerning for you that it'll probably harm you." the rabbit answered. I started to sniff into tears, as the rabbit started to feel sympathetic. "Come now, brother. Just put it out."

I burned out my cigarette and the pack together in one light, as I watched the flame lighten the tobacco substance inside the paper. After it was fully burned, as well to prevent fires, I stopped the small flame from extending by watering it and stomping it down. The rabbit nodded his head for approval.

"I just don't know what to do. If I have a dog with me, I would give it a hug." I cleaned myself from my tears. "Would you be my friend?"

"If you stop smoking and you try to find better of yourself without feeling down, and believe that you're able to carry on." the rabbit wanted me to promise.

I took some breaths until I was able to nod my head. "I promise." I than gave the rabbit. Startled, he decided to accept the hug, as if he was pet. But no... he was my newest friend.

* * *

We talked on for hours, until it was dark and the stars were out shining. We continued on with our discussions, have moments we brought up were for laughter, trails and struggles that we continue to face. However, I knew it maybe the last time I see a rabbit that I could have a real friend. It was not until it was 2 o'clock in the morning, that I realized that I was getting tired and not realizing that I have been out for awhile.

"Can't you believe it? We talked since sunset, and we still continue to chat all the way until very early morning, overnight." I was amazed.

"Indeed. However, it's my time that I should return to the warren. Hyzenthlay would be worrying about me, along with the rest of the warren." the rabbit spoke, as he stretched his legs. "Now, you remember what I told and you promise. Right?"

"Okay." I nodded.

"It was a pleasure talking to you, human." he spoke.

"It was nice to chat with you." I than let out my head, as he wasn't for sure what I was doing. "It's just a handshake... I mean hand/paw shake basically."

He than sat down and raised his right paw. I reached for his paw and gave it a shake with my right hand. "We never introduced ourselves. What is your name brother?"

"Will, PFC Will Cameron, and your name?" I introduced him my name, before I asked for his name.

"Holly." the rabbit introduced himself. "Captain Holly."

"It was nice to meet you, Captain Holly. Sir." I said, before I did my military salute, as he was my Army brother. Captain Holly followed the same suite. "I hope I see you again, perhaps you could introduce me to your warren or maybe your mate, as I could introduce you to my girlfriend."

"I'll have to think about that one, but we could always meet here once again." he spoke. "Just remember brother, _Frith_ is great, carrots are good, and everyone could be crazy."

I chuckled. "I'll try to keep that in mind. Goodnight and goodbye, Holly."

"Goodnight and goodbye, Will." Holly said back with a smile. We waved, as we gave each other a nod, as we said our goodbyes. I started to head downhill, as Holly was hopping up hill to return to his warren. I would only hope that he and his mate would have a wonderful life.

When I got home, our conversation was like a silver-lining that I couldn't stop thinking about it and hearing his advises. I would fall asleep to hear him say importantly: "_Frith _is great, carrots are good, and everyone could be crazy."

* * *

About a week later, my life got back together, as I found myself a new job. My girlfriend and I started to manage will for the both of us, as we're proving. Almost every sunset after I was settled to our life, I would go out and wait for Captain Holly to return to our spot, where we first met and talked. I sat there almost every sunset for him to return and I could tell him about how my life is improving. However, for the days that I waited, he never came. I wondered if something happened or he's probably busy with his life with Hyzenthlay.

My girlfriend, Karen would ask me where I have been going almost every sunset. I than told her the story that I met Holly, after losing my job. At the same time, she thought it was a joke, but than I told her how my life changed around and our relationship improved. She than decided in the next day that we go see the rabbit to see if I was wrong. I wasn't wrong, however he hasn't returned.

The next day in the afternoon, Karen and I strolled around the downs. The weather was clear breeze and the sun was out. It was also on my day off from work, so the walk was appropriate for us to walk on a nice weekend. We than reached at the same spot, where Captain Holly met. A rabbit was standing at our spot. It didn't look like Holly or matched his appearance. I pulled out a carrot and try to feed the rabbit. When the rabbit spotted me, she started to sniff me.

"Are you a friend of Captain Holly's?" the rabbit asked and is a female.

"Yes, my name is Will. We spoke here and been trying to wait for him, so the both of us could simply talk." I answered. "I'm Will and this is my girlfriend Karen."

Karen was surprised to hear a animal talk to us. She could only do was wave back, as the female rabbit introduced herself. "I'm Hyzenthlay."

"Hyzenthlay? Hyzenthlay! You're Captain Holly's mate, it's a honor to meet you last." I remembered the name of Captain Holly's mate.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Will. However, it's been a sad time for us here." she spoke, as she kept herself from tearing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Your friend Captain Holly recently stopped running." she spoke.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"Meaning that he died." she sadly put it. "He saved my life, from an enemy rabbit." My heart crumbled to hear the news that he passed. Karen placed her hands on my shoulder, as I would never see Holly alive again. "He spoke highly of you, as you were the first human to contact with him or any rabbit."

"I guess he's been gone for a while I suppose." I figured.

"Yes, it's been days."

"I know it may be inappropriate for human to walk near your warren. Could I see him, if he was buried somewhere near?" I asked.

She nodded her head. "We buried him not far from our warren. I could walk with the both of you up there."

"I appreciate that, thank you. And I'm sorry you lost someone you loved very much." I thanked her and offered her our condolences.

"As for you too. I tried to search for you or wait to see you show, but I didn't know when you come." she offered condolences.

"Don't worry about it, I know everyone was sadden from his loss."

"It was a loss for everyone in our warren. I'll walk you both now to his burial." she than took lead, as Karen and I followed her to find his grave.

We climbed up the hill to see rabbits out of their warren doing their things. She than took us to a peaceful secluded area to where is near towards a small woods. It was near towards the edge of the other side of the down that I saw what it appears to be his grave. It was a proper burial, as it was also piled with some rocks. A tear fell from my eyes. Karen comforted me and had offered me some privacy I could spend my time with him. I thanked her, before I started to walk towards his grave. I have the same cooler that I had with me. I knelt down on his grave and spoke to him.

I didn't know what to say much or not wanting to know how he died. However, I knew that he was a Captain of _Owsla_ and he was defending his warren. I than thanked him for us getting to know each other and the advises he gave me. After saying a prayer for his soul to rest in peace, I pulled out a six pack of carrots and left them on his grave. And finally... I have obtained a Purple Heart from the Army from my injuries during in combat that I decided to lay it down on his grave.

_Just remember brother, Frith is great, carrots are good, and everyone could be crazy. _I than heard Holly's voice in the wind, as his voice of advice came down and reminded me, as I than sat down next to his grave and watched the sunset. I could only picture his spirit next to me enjoying our nice watch of the sun setting in the sky.

I simply nodded my head and said. "God is great, carrots are good, and people are crazy." I pulled out my phone and started to listen to song that was basically almost about our very short, but unforgettable friendship I have with anybody.

_This old man and me, were at the bar and we_  
_Were having us some beers and swaping 'I don't cares'_  
_Talking politics, blond and red-head chicks_  
_Old dogs and new tricks and habits we ain't kicked_

_We talked about God's grace and all the hell we raised_  
_Then I heard the ol' man say;_  
_"God is great, beer is good and people are crazy"_

_He said "I fought two wars,_  
_Been married and divorced"_  
_What brings you to Ohio?_  
_He said "Damned if I know"_  
_We talked an hour or two about every girl we knew_  
_What all we put 'em through_  
_Like two old boys will do_

_We pondered life and death_  
_He light a cigarette_  
_He said "These damn things will kill me yet;_  
_But God is great, beer is good and people are crazy"_

_Last call its two a.m., I said goodbye to him_  
_I never talked to him again_  
_Then one sunny day, I saw the old man's face_  
_Front page obituary, he was a millionaire_  
_He left his fortune to some guy he barely knew, his kids were mad as hell_  
_But me, I'm doing well_  
_And I drop by today, to just say thanks and pray,_  
_And I left a six-pack right there on his grave and I said;_  
_'God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy"_

_God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy._

_God is great, beer is good, and people are crazy._


End file.
